


Dinner and Diatribes

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, aomine/momoi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami’s mouth hangs open when Kuroko comes through the door, accompanied by someone else. Someone familiar. “You invited your ex to Thanksgiving?”
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: SportsFest 2020 Main Round 2





	Dinner and Diatribes

Kagami’s mouth hangs open when Kuroko comes through the door, accompanied by someone else. Someone familiar. “You invited your ex to Thanksgiving?” 

Kuroko frowns. “First of all, he’s not my ex--” 

“Yeah I am,” Aomine says. 

“We never really dated!” Kuroko protests. 

“And here I thought the ‘oh, Aomine, you’re my light’ thing counted more than enough. The current version seems to come with...benefits,” Aomine drawls, looking Kagami up and down. 

“Second of all, he’s your friend too,” Kuroko says. 

“‘Friend’ is a little generous,” Aomine says. 

“Frenemy on a good day,” Kagami goes back to mashing the potatoes. 

“You got along fine when you were on the same team,” Kuroko says. 

“That was basketball,” Kagami and Aomine say at the same time, then turn and glare at each other. 

“ _Third_ of all,” Kuroko says, holding up three fingers and utterly ignoring the other boys’ shenanigans, “he was all alone on Thanksgiving! You know he just moved to America, and Momoi-san is back in Japan visiting family.”

“I still don’t get what we’re supposed to be thankful for,” Aomine says. 

Kagami shrugs. “Racism. And turkey.” 

“I’m liking this holiday less the more I hear about it.” Aomine settles down onto their couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “First I gotta hang out with Bakagami, and now apparently it’s racist.” 

“Could you not put your feet--” Kagami begins. 

An alarm rings out through the apartment, and Kagami bends to pull a large roasting pan out of the oven. Kuroko reaches over and smacks his ass. Kagami wiggles a little, pleased, then swears as he almost drops the turkey. He makes a neat recovery and sets it on the counter. 

“Admit it, Ahomine. You love my cooking,” he says, inspecting the turkey and then, once satisfied, poking it with a meat thermometer. 

“Yeah, sure,” Aomine says, but his eyes are glued to the golden-brown turkey, from which is emanating the smell of sage. “Listen, Tetsu,” he starts, and Kagami almost visibly bristles at the nickname. “I really don’t give a fuck about giving thanks, or whatever, and--” 

“I have never known you to turn down free food, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says. 

“Wait a second. Are you saying that my dinner ain’t good enough?” Kagami asks. 

“That’s not what I--” Aomine starts, pulling his feet off the table. “I mean, it’s probably shitty, but--” 

“Shitty? My dinner? You didn’t say that last time I cooked for you. As I remember you had thirds.” Kagami takes a step out of the kitchen. 

Kuroko is between them before Kagami realizes he’s even moved. Kagami is shocked, not having lost track of Kuroko that badly in months. 

“Kagami-kun, if you get in a fight over something as ridiculous as who sits at our dinner table, there will be  _ consequences. _ ” He says the sentence so mildly, but the amount of stress he puts on the last word makes Kagami gulp. He takes a step back and goes to check on the sweet potatoes. 

“Haha, whipped,” Aomine says. 

“Aomine, I’ll have you know I have your girlfriend on speed dial,” Kuroko says. 

Aomine’s eyes widen. 

“Haha, whipped,” Kagami repeats back at him. 

“Now if we could stop pretending that it’s in any way offensive to love and respect your significant other, I believe Alex is about to be here, and I would like for her to see us  _ getting along,”  _ Kuroko finishes. 

“Sorry, Tetsu,” Aomine says. 

Kagami bristles a bit at the nickname, but ducks his head and apologizes. “I’m sorry, Tetsuya.” 

“Good boys,” Kuroko says. “Taiga-kun, you get a reward.” He stretches up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Kagami’s lips. Kagami blushes. 

“There’s more where that came from afterward,” Kuroko purrs, trailing a finger across Kagami’s lower lip. 

Once Kuroko turns away, Kagami raises his eyebrows triumphantly at Aomine. 

“Ew, you win,” Aomine mouths. 

“Damn right!” Kagami mouths back. 

“Aomine-kun, could you help me set the table? Taiga-kun has done such a wonderful job of making dinner that we don’t want to bother him any more,” Kuroko says, and Kagami silently thanks Kuroko for redirecting Aomine. 

This will be fine. Alex will come and be another person in Kagami’s corner, they’ll eat, then Aomine will get a little too drunk and cry about missing Momoi. And it’ll end like every day, with Kuroko wrapped securely in Kagami’s arms. 

It’s more than Kagami could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the eponymous Hozier song  
> All my love to Adri, Kou, and Kia!


End file.
